


[PODFIC] Lucida, Obscura

by lightupstars



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Period Typical Attitudes, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Romance, The Tesseract (Marvel), There Are More Things in Heaven and Earth Than Are Dreamt of in Howard's Philosophy, What's Wrong With Bucky, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightupstars/pseuds/lightupstars
Summary: All the times he’d longed for Steve to talk to him that way, to touch him, and it had to be now. He watched as Steve got lost in a sea of men, the wave carrying him along. Below them the artillery was making its way up through the valley as the 107th, swollen with fresh replacements, tore through the Germans’ territory, preparing to pound them into oblivion. In a short time, the planes would be lighting those tanks up and turning the forest to toothpicks. Bucky looked at his hand.Maybe I’ll just evaporate, because I’m not supposed to be here. I would have ended up like all those other experiments.





	[PODFIC] Lucida, Obscura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/gifts), [Chiyume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyume/gifts).
  * Inspired by [lucida, obscura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723801) by [Chiyume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyume/pseuds/Chiyume), [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys). 



[[PODFIC]Lucida, Obscura](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1COhroHdQfAmde-VLc6IfX7RgFRTJwr6O)


End file.
